Moe
"Man, I'm tired..." = Description = Perpetually sleep deprived, unhealthy complexion from too much time in the dark and endlessly mussy hair leaves Mokou's physical appearance with a lot to be desired. Her body is flat and uninteresting when it comes to any distinct feminine features and if not for her voice (which tends to be quite dead pan) and vaguely effeminate jaw line it would be difficult to identify her gender at all. Her black hair is short and styled in a way that could only be described as "never seen a brush in it's life", by some miracle it seems to be free of tangles but otherwise it does it's own thing no matter what Mokou might do to tame it. Her bangs are long and cover her eyes almost completely, making the only really distinguishing features she has that messy hair and the mole under her left eye. In stark comparison to her unkempt physical appearance, Mokou's armour is meticulously polished and cared for. Her selection of weapons are all equally as well cared for, lovingly sharpened and cleaned. A heavy, dark steel chain connected to the front and the back of her right pauldron lead over her chest and across her back (though under her cape) and attaches to the heavy, protective metal cover of her libram which rests against her left hip. The chains are long enough to allow her to reference the libram whenever she needs too. = Personality = Too long lurking among the unliving has made it difficult for her to interact with people normally. She doesn't seem to have much of an interest in them though with the exception of her friend Zendall, so speaking to others on a regular basis can be something of an awkward affair. It's nearly impossible to tell when she is serious or joking and typical social queues tend to slip right by her. Not just social queues either; she is well read and fairly intelligent but figures of speech and subtlety sail right over her head. To make matters worse she is always eager to bring up interesting things she has read or heard about though they generally have little to do with the topic at hand and are generally unhelpful. Aside from her awkwardness, she can be incredibly blunt (mostly because she has not gotten down what things you may say to someone outright and what you may not) and not have much about her in the way of typical elven haughtiness. She almost always speaks in a rather dead pan manner and you would be hard pressed to get her to use some vocal inflection when speaking about anything other then the living dead. She can also be quite selfish in the fact that other then Zendall she acts mostly in favor of her own interests. If someone is in trouble and she is not otherwise occupied with anything too pressing she will help them, but when it comes to the small and unimportant stuff she usually can't be bothered. The fact she can be quite lazy when not pursuing her interests doesn't help; it's during these times she tends to catch a bit of sleep though most of it is either while mounted, sitting or standing and often bad for her health. Nodding off only to slide out of your saddle is never a pleasant experience and grows less pleasant when it happens on a regular basis. = History = Like nearly all living things Mokou was born of a man and a woman, beings she would come to know as Mother and Father. She also come to know two other beings known as brother and sister; too bad she grew up to find all of them hopelessly embarrasing and strange. As a result Mokou doesn't like to talk about her parents or her siblings, so any questions regarding her past are usually answered with a varying selection of offhand complaints including things like: *"They have terrible naming sense.” *"They are embarrassing and I would really rather not discuss it.” *"No they're not dead, it'd be nice if they were. Well, maybe not nice but convenient - though that doesn't make much sense as I no longer live there or harbour any particularly ill will towards them... On second thought, they may remain alive, just not anywhere near me if you please.” *"I don't really understand the origin of my name, so I assume my parents made it up on the spot. Possibly while drunk; though admittedly they were quite against alcohol. Perhaps they were forced to drink by bandits while naming me. Though if that were the case it must have happened multiple times, my siblings also received unusual names. Hmm, perhaps it was some sort of serial alcohol based bandit... wait, what were we talking about again?” *"My home? I have no plans to return, it was far too strange for my tastes." Her refusal to talk about her parentage has lead her to being confronted with queries of abuse or darkness in her home. Any such questions were usually met with disappointment, as she had no qualms in admitting that there were no such struggles in her past. Well, other then the usual hardships of over half your race being brutally murdered and the remnants left as vengeful, broken addicts... but that is to be expected. The Undead As much as Mokou tries to separate herself from the oddity of her parents, she has never been too successful. The destruction of the Sunwell and the death of so much of her race at the hands of the Scourge left a lasting impression on her, and not one that would be expected. She developed an undying curiosity and fascination with the living dead, everything about them. From how they move despite the decay of the majority of their muscular system to the way the plague of Undeath affects their mind, everything about the living impaired fascinated Mokou. The Blood Knights were introduced shortly after she decided she would become an adventurer and gave her the perfect opportunity to pursue her interests. After all, the immunity Paladins receive to the plague of undeath would be one of the most critical tools to her future success of learning about the various types of zombies that plague Azeroth. Her interests in the undead and tendency to study them have given her strange habits. She finds it best to study them during the late hours of night when they seem to be more active but her normal duties as a Paladin in the daytime don't allow her to develop a nocturnal schedule. As a result she always seems to be on the verge of passing out due to limited number of hours she allows herself to sleep. Along with the sleep deprivation, she tends to visit the Undercity a bit too frequently and study the Forsaken that live there. She loves to talk to many of the citizens about their undeath, but unfortunately it seems to be a topic most of them are not comfortable in speaking about to some random Blood Elf Paladin who has no reason to be there. She has also developed a soft spot for the subjects of her studies, her normal obsessive fascination slowly mutating into something much stranger. Be it a free-willed Forsaken or a mindless, murderous member of the Scourge she will happily shadow after it with an emotional fervor disturbingly close to affection. Training Nothing of interest happened during this period of life other then her determination in her training and many nights of soothing her blistered hands with cold water and salves until she developed the proper calluses of a sword wielder. Once she was able to reach a more battle hardened state her training progressed with relative smoothness, though it could be noted the excitement of finally escaping her family had her looking positively cheerful for a while. By the time she was close to completing her training the euphoria had worn off and she had returned to her normal bored and disinterested demeanor. Early Adventuring When Mokou finished her training as a Blood Knight she joined a guild of adventurers and assisted in a number of grand struggles and battles. She walked away from such encounters with a number of souvenirs in the form of armour and other enchanted items, but her reasons for assisting in such endeavors were slim and halfhearted at best. During her training she had pushed aside her original reason for joining the order and the reason remained tucked far from mind as she worked along side her companions. She wasn't unhappy by any means but neither was she satisfied with where she stood in life. While camaraderie, teamwork and the euphoria of beating insurmountable odds dominated the atmosphere of her guild, her interest and emotions were never stirred as they should have been. Looking back on those times the best estimation as to why she struggled so hard along side them was merely to hone the skills she trained hard for and to prove her worth as a Paladin; of course that was to say nothing of the armour she was able to obtain. Even someone like her would loathe admitting the importance she puts into at least appearing prestigious; her skills as a blacksmith and jewelcrafter have lead to her obsession with keeping her armour in pristine condition. Naturally it's more effective if your armour is worth showing off in the first place; as shallow as a reason as it might be it was likely the primary reason for her struggles in the past. While never outright greedy she was never opposed to picking up a new, powerful piece of battle wear to improve her skills as well as her image. Meeting Zendall A chance meeting in The Barrens was the driving force that allowed Mokou to reacquaint herself with her true passion in life. She came upon a band of Gnomish bandits who seemed to have it in for an unfortunate Troll. Mokou may have been disinterested in the living but she still had her duties to uphold as a Paladin and as a result she came to the rescue of the troll hunter. Mokou managed to defeat the band of gnomes and send them running with the hunter's help and thus Mokou met who would become her first real friend: Zendall. Despite her uncertainty about Zendall, Mokou decided to stick with her while she finished her business in the Barrens to make sure the gnomes wouldn't return and as the time passed the conversation began to flow more easily and before she knew it she found herself with Zendall nearly all the time. Zendall's outlook on life of enjoying the simple things and striving for your goals and ideals no matter how inane they might be was something of an inspiration to Mokou. She eventually bowed out of her guild and took to her research of the undead in earnest. Zendall and Mokou continue to be nearly inseparable, though of course they have their differences, but the friendship is important to her even though she would never openly admit it. = Current Events = Mokou has begun adventuring once more, assisting in an assault against Icecrown with a small group of other heroes. While she normally took the front lines as a Retribution Paladin before hand, she has been assisting with healing due to the need of her friends. The situation in Icecrown has proved to be a most opportune time for her; not only is she able to gather more research on the undead members of the Scourge, but she may be lucky enough to pick up a few trinkets of interest along the way. Other then that she remains as reclusive as ever, focusing on building her funds between her research and the pushes made into Icecrown. At the very least she has been able to escape the grunt work she was often assigned as a punishment due to her hesitance to get involved with the war effort. She refused (politely for her, with thinly veiled excuses) in the beginning because the subjects she wished to research would be slaughtered before she even had an adequate chance but desperation for fresh meat to study forced her hand in the end. = Misc. Stuff = This section is strictly OOC stuff, though I will probably add more pictures in this section later (if I draw any more) since the formatting is already weird with the ones I have above. For now I do realize her name is dumb and far too Japanese but I am honestly terrible with names and when I transferred here I could not think of any name I liked for her or generate any decent randomized ones. As a result I tried to work it into her background so it's not completely off the wall. Instead it's off the wall in a way that is somehow tied into her background stupidly. Please forgive me for such. I've drawn all the artwork of her on this page unless noted otherwise (like the one of her healing with her libram by raithesheep which is awesome). I may add a link to my art gallery later, but right now I'd rather not. As for in game: If you somehow stumble upon this page and you remember me in game as being a netspeak abusing weirdo, I would just like to say that while I am in character I do my best to use proper spelling and grammar (though my grammar can be pretty bad, my spelling can be off on a few words and I love run on sentences) and how I type OOC is not a reflection of my intelligence (at least I hope it isn't). I'm not saying I'm super smart or anything, but I can at least be (somewhat) literate when I want to be! TL;DR: dont be surprised if i type like this lol bees in game, or start abusing my caps lock shift key (does anyone actually use caps lock?). I'm a gamer at heart and I am accustomed to the culture that surrounds it. When goofing around and having fun I usually don't worry about typing properly. TL;DR of the tl;dr: I'M NOT AS MORONIC AS I TYPE OOC. REALLY. Sorry to put this here since it feels kind of stupid but have had a problem with people jumping to conclusions because of OOC. The easy fix rather then disclaimers that hug uncomfortably close to IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T RP WITH ME!!!1 would be to type normally OOC but that would be far too easy (plus I just don't even think about it. Oops.) ... Does anyone even read this? Ahahaha. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Horde Category:Blacksmith Category:Jewelcrafter